Christmas Fluff
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Unrelated Christmas Fluff drabbles. 1: Adam infuriates his daughter, Jay is a coward. E&C, Slash, drabble, rated for bad language. For Shezli 2: Christmas Eve and Morning for Jay and Heath and their daughter. For Rhiannamator 3: Adam 'borrows' Jeff World Title Jedam, For DesertEagle16 4: Jeff and AJ Lee have a surprise for their sub. 3some, dom/sub. For Cal-Wills
1. E&C

**I haven't decided whether to make this a set of oneshot drabbles for my girls, or to post them each individually. So for now, this one is marked complete. **

**For Shezli. E&C with a hint of Junk, as well as possible implications of MPreg.**

* * *

"La la la la!" Phoebe yelled, covering her ears and running up the stairs.

"But Phoebe..." Adam protested, following her.

"I can't hear you!" she called back, slamming her bedroom door. Adam huffed and stomped down the stairs, raising an eyebrow at his husband laughing in the doorway.

"What did you do this time?" Jay asked in amusement once he got his laughter under control.

"I don't know!" Adam argued in exasperation. "She was helping me with that thing you bought me for my birthday, and she just got frustrated!"

"That thing?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean the iPad?"

"Yes!" Adam exclaimed.

"Phoebe, what did he do?" Jay yelled up the stairs.

The 15 year old opened her door wide enough to poke her head out.

"He wiped the memory," she complained. "I don't even know HOW he managed that, but I can't fix it. It's going to have to be sent off." She shut her door again to the sounds of Jay collapsing in laughter.

"Jay!" Adam protested. "It's not funny!"

"It's totally funny!" Jay cackled the pout on Adams face only making it more amusing. Adam crossed his arms and stomped off, heading towards the living room. Jay grinned, knowing that his baby was only pretending to be offended. Adam knew better than anyone how terrible he was at technological pursuits.

"What's Uncle Adam scowling about this time?" Lilly asked as she skipped into the kitchen.

"How did you get in here?" Jay asked in confusion, staring at his 'niece'.

"Dad unlocked the door," William explained, following his twin in.

"Do any of you even pretend to be polite anymore?" Jay smirked.

"I have a key. Keys unlock doors. Why would we knock?" Jeff teased as he followed his children into the kitchen.

"To warn us that we're about to be invaded by Hardys?" Jay suggested.

"We're Brooks too!" William insisted.

"He knows that," Lilly sighed with a roll of her eyes. "He was making a point about Hardys. Which you just proved, stupid."

"Dad!" William yelled, turning to Jeff.

"Lilly, don't call your brother names. William, don't prove Jay right. It's unnatural," Jeff scolded, a smile pulling at his lips.

"No, what's unnatural is Uncle Chris being right," Phoebe argued, appearing at the top of the stairs. "And yet somehow he's managed to hold onto Uncle Mike for all these years."

"How is that being right?" Jeff asked in amusement.

"Cause he said that he'd still be a sexy beast when he was in his 50s, and that he'd be married to Uncle Mike by that stage," Phoebe reminded him. "And while the sexy beast comment is dubious, he is still married to Uncle Mike."

"Don't say that to his face," Jeff warned.

"I already did, last month," the teenager announced proudly. "He didn't like it, but he dealt with it."

"Yeah, after you reminded him that you're underage, a girl and that your dad would kick his ass," Lilly retorted.

"Did not! That was Williams's pansy ass! I could totally take him!" Phoebe insisted. "It's not my fault your brother takes after your mother."

"Phil is not a woman," Jay sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. "And you know how annoyed he gets when you call him their mother."

"Yet when I was just learning to talk you AND Uncle Jeff actively encouraged me to call mom 'Mom'," Phoebe argued. "Therefore the same standards still apply."

"Yet you wouldn't tell Thomas to call Shawn Mommy would you?" Jeff asked. Phoebe scoffed.

"Course not. Stephanie is the girl there. Besides, Thomas isn't even 2 yet. Shawn is still just the weird uncle who fucks Mommy and Daddy."

"PHOEBE ROSE RESO!" Adam exclaimed from the doorway.

"Oops..." Phoebe said, motioning to the door. "Lilly, Will. I think we should retreat..." The 10 year olds nodded and followed her quickly, leaving Jay to face Adams wrath.

"Where did she learn that language?" he demanded, Jay starting to subtly back towards the door that his daughter had escaped through.

"She was on the road with us a lot...and the guys have kinda a dirty mouth..." he started, wincing when Adam crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Coming Phoebs!" He made a run for it, pretending to hear the 15 year old calling for him.

"Coward!" Adam yelled after his husband, shaking his head. He'd get the other man back. That he was sure of...especially considering what was hidden under their bed.


	2. JayHeath

**Merry Christmas Rhiannamator.**

**Christmas Eve and Morning for Jay and Heath and their daughter.**

"What do you think Jay?" Heath asked softly, mindful of their daughter sleeping upstairs.

"Looks beautiful baby," Jay said, turning a sweet smile on his boyfriend before stepping closer to help him up. "Although I don't know why you put so much effort into it. You know that she's just going to rip it all off."

"Because I want it to look perfect," the ginger explained patiently…yet again. "Whether Felicity appreciates it or not I want her Christmas to be perfect…Oscar get down!" Jay laughed and lifted his cat off the tree again.

"He doesn't know any better," the blonde teased. Heath just huffed and flipped his hair over his shoulder, resting a hand on his swollen stomach to support it as he climbed the stairs. Jay pasted a look of fake hurt on his face and followed his boyfriend up the stairs, begging Heath to stop wishing that their son would be allergic to cats on Christmas Eve, just so that he would have a chance to get rid of Jays precious cats.

Heath grumbled quietly as he felt a soft tugging on his hand, before he opened his eyes.

"Momma wake up!" Felicity whispered urgently. "Its CHRISTMAS!" Heath laughed softly.

"Sweetie its too early," he protested. "Go back to sleep."

"But MOMMA!" she demanded. "I checked my Barbie clock. And it was 7.11 when I came to get you. Cause Daddy ALWAYS complains that your bedroom clock is 10 minutes slow, and I didn't want to get into trouble." Heath glanced at his own bedroom clock and nodded sagely at his 6 year old daughter.

"You're very right," he agreed. "Why don't you wake Daddy then we can go open presents?" Felicity squealed and ran around the bed to try and wake Jay as Heath settled back in to watch his boyfriend stubbornly refuse to wake up for their insistent daughter.

"Momma," she finally whined, her blue eyes pleading for help.

"Go wait downstairs sweetie, we'll be there in a moment," Heath promised, waiting until his daughter was out of the room before turning to his husband.

"Adam bought me something from _Victoria's Secret_," he emphasised. "Be downstairs in 5 minutes or you;; be waiting until after your birthday to see it."

"I'm up, I'm up," Jay mumbled sleepily, rolling out of bed only to land on the hard floor with a yelp. Heath couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped his lips.

"Five minutes," he reminded the blonde before he followed his daughter downstairs.

"Momma, what's this word say?" Felicity asked in confusion, head cocked as she pointed to the smallish gift in front of the tree.

"Hmm," Heath hummed, kneeling in front of the tree. "That says Santa baby. That one is from Santa."

"But how would Santa give me presents when he doesn't exist?" Felicity asked, obviously confused.

"Why do you think that Santa doesn't exist baby?" Heath asked, stroking back a wayward ginger lock and tucking it behind he ear.

"Because Mitchell told me that it was just a story that parents made up to make their children behave," Felicity explained. "And then I asked Uncle Chris, and he said that Mitch was right." A sad look flickered across her face, and Heath instantly wanted to kill both Chris Jericho and his 13 year old son.

"Well, you know that Uncle Chris will always side with his son…" he tried to explain.

"And you know that Uncle Chris is silly, and likes to pretend to be funny," Jay interrupted from the doorway. "And you know how Uncle Chris thinks he's funny." Felicity giggled and nodded.

"That's true," she agreed. Jay smiled and plopped the traditional Santa hat on top of her unruly strawberry blonde curls.

"Get to it my little elf," he mock ordered. "Handing out the presents is your job this year." She leapt to her feet and saluted.

"Yes sir!" she announced, before ruining the illusion by giggling sweetly and rummaging under the tree for the present that Jay had helped her get for Heath.

"Umm…" Jay murmured in Heaths ear.

"I got it," his boyfriend agreed. "No more asking Jericho or Cena to baby-sit." Jay nodded against his shoulder and yawned. His baby girl was supposed to take after them, not after one of her many assorted 'uncles'. And he would be having stern words with Jericho about destroying illusions of 6 year olds. Especially his 6 year old.


	3. Jedam

**A first for me. Merry Christmas DesertEagle16**

* * *

"Why must you torture me so?" Jeff asked from where he was blindfolded on the couch. His husband laughed softly and continued moving things around their living room.

"Because patience is a virtue," he scolded. "Now hush up and be patient." Jeff huffed and considered taking a peek, but as it was a week until Christmas and his dad had taken their children for the night-therefore assuring them of the only alone time they were likely to get for the rest of the year-he certainly wasn't going to risk getting laid for the first time in months-seriously, he wasn't kidding. He was happy to provide a list of multiple cockblockers-through impatience.

"You can take it off now," his husband said, his unnaturally husky voice shooting straight to Jeff's cock. Hastily ripping the blindfold off, he couldn't help the groan that escaped from his lips. Standing in front of them was one of his ultimate fantasies. Adam Copeland wearing nothing but his old wrestling boots, kneepads and Jeff's current world champion belt clipped firmly around his waist.

"Woah," Jeff murmured, staring at Adam in shock. The elder man laughed a little before pouting and cocking a hip, flipping his shoulder-blade length hair over his shoulder.

"You like baby?" he asked, stalking towards Jeff until the younger man could see the dark eyeliner clearly outlining Adams eyes.

"Umm..." Jeff stuttered, his hands going to Adams hips before the blonde slapped his hands away gently.

"No touching the dancers," he scolded, reaching out to turn up the stripper music he'd set up on the stereo. Jeff could do no more than moan as Adam made sure to grind every inch of his perfect, very naked ass over the visible bulge in Jeff's jeans.

"Enough, enough," he finally begged, closing his eyes when Adam shot him a sultry look over his shoulder.

"What's the matter Jeffy?" Adam purred, moving to be able to straddle Jeff's hips and wrap his arms around the younger mans neck. "Can't take the heat?"

Jeff snapped his eyes open and leant forward to capture his mouth, Adam submitting to his boyfriend instantly. The elder man gripped Jeff's shoulders desperately and moaned, allowing his husbands tongue entry to his mouth. Jeff managed to stand up, and encouraged Adam to wrap his legs around his hips tightly.

"I love the way you look on my title," Jeff growled, laying Adam down careful in front of the fireplace. Adam laughed, and pulled Jeff down on top of him, reattaching their mouths even as his hands started on Jeff's belt buckle.

Jeff groaned against Adams lips and brushed his fingers down Adams sides.

"Lube," he mumbled softly, smiling when Adams fingers guided him down to find the bottle tucked into his boot.

"Gotta be prepared," the longhaired blonde explained. Jeff slicked his fingers up quickly and dragged his short, black painted nails down his husband's hip and began to press a finger into Adams hole.

"You stretched yourself already," he groaned into Adams neck.

"Well duh," Adam chuckled. "I was kinda expecting you to jump me and fuck my brains out." Jeff let out a feral growl and pressed Adams legs to his chest, slicking his own cock up with the lube on his hand, and thrust into the tight, willing hole of his husband.

"More Jeffy," Adam mewled, arching his back and raking his own short nails down the younger mans strong back. "Fuck me like you mean it!" Jeff snarled and raked a hand through his hair, before fucking the elder man with as much strength as he could muster up.

Adam screamed and arched his back, thick ropes of cum covering Jeff's title. He intentionally clenched his muscles around Jeff's cock, silently begging for Jeff to cum as well. A plea that Jeff was helpless to resist, muffling his own scream by biting Adams shoulder.

"I was hoping that would last longer," Adam panted, smoothing his palms gently down Jeff's back after a few minutes.

"We could always just go again," Jeff suggested, looking up into Adams eyes with passion burning in his own. Adam smirked, and leant in for another kiss. It was shaping up to be a good night.


	4. JeffAJPunk

**Sorry it's so short, and that it's so late. Merry Belated Christmas Cal! **

**DomJeff/DomAJLee/SubPunk**

* * *

"This is too much mistress," Punk protested as AJ handed him another box, this time wrapped in red paper.

"We chose to give all of this to you, of course it's not too much," Jeff interrupted from the couch. "So stop protesting and open it. I think you'll like it." He shot a predatory look towards Punk, who shuddered slightly in response.

"He's right Pet," AJ encouraged, resting a land lightly on Punks head. "Open it." Punk eagerly tore into the paper, before flushing a bright red.

"Don't you like it Pet?" AJ asked her patented innocent look upon her face.

"Umm…" Punk stuttered, staring down at the thick dildo sitting in his lap.

"Pet…" AJ giggled. "It's ok. It's for when we're apart from you, and we let you fuck yourself." Punk blushed and AJ laughed again.

"But for now pet, you have one last present to open," Jeff announced.

"It's upstairs, on our bed. Put it on, we'll be up in ten minutes," AJ promised. Punk nodded and hurried up the stairs, leaving Jeff and AJ laughing softly.

* * *

"Wow," AJ breathed, peeking through the crack in the bathroom door.

"He looks even better than I imagined," Jeff whispered, his hand resting lightly on AJs hip.

"Wow baby," AJ said admiringly as she pushed the door open. "You look amazing." Punk blushed and subconsciously straightened the short, blood red skirt, his fingers clenching briefly around the soft white fur that hemmed the skirt.

"Thank you ma'am," he whispered, looking down at the ground. Jeff stepped into the room and walked towards his lovers, running the pad of one finger around the bottom of the matching top, it being a scrap of red material that covered Punks pecs and was framed on the top and the bottom with white fur.

"Incredible," Jeff agreed, wrapping one hand around the back of Punks neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Punk moaned and clenched his fists around the hem of the skirt, knowing that he was forbidden to touch his doms without permission.

"We've discussed it baby," AJ purred, leaning up and getting as close to his ear as she could. "And for tonight only, you are allowed to touch us, as well as cum, whenever you want." Punk whimpered, and allowed his hands to go to Jeff's shoulders, gripping them tightly. Jeff smirked against his lips, deepening it even as he rested his hands on Punks hips and guided him backwards, tipping him gently onto the bed. AJ hurried into her strap on, before she tossed the lube towards the two men on the bed.

"Sir…please…" Punk begged, his hips jerking under Jeff's teasing touches. Jeff grinned and slid down the bed, propping his younger lovers legs over his shoulders and slicking his fingers up, prepping Punks hole as quickly as he possibly could. Punk whimpered and moaned, but once AJ straddled his chest and pressed the tip of her strap-on against his lips, he took her fake cock in eagerly. Jeff slicked himself up, and pressed himself swiftly into his sub, dragging his blunt nails down Punks thighs under the skirt while AJ mimicked his actions down Punks sides. Punk moaned loudly and arched his back, Jeff's tattooed fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking until he came with a scream, AJs strap on falling from his mouth. Jeff paused in his thrusts until Punks eyes fluttered open, smirking down at him.

"You haven't finished for the night yet," he warned the younger man, beginning to thrust in and out again, AJ smirking down and thrusting her strap on back into Punks mouth even as he groaned, knowing it was going to be a long night.


End file.
